Don't Screw With a King
Don't Screw With a King is the third episode of 'The Many Experiences of Patrick Star'. The previous episode was Donuts and Jailtime, and the next will be Understand?. Episode Gary the Snail was a King. Kings, don’t get ‘caught’ by stray animal catchers. He hissed at the green fish in a blue outfit who kept trying to capture him with a net, and turned up his speed enough to walking pace, which for him, was sprinting. He could see it up ahead… He hoped he hadn’t kept Patrick waiting, he didn’t have a watch, obviously. “Almost gotcha! Now I… Come on, slow down! I, GET IN THE NET!” The dogcatcher was somehow more tired than Gary. The snail made a mental note. From now on, whenever leaving the house alone, wear an id collar so you don’t have to deal with idiots like this. He spun around, went for the man’s leg, and gave it a tiny nip. Mr. ‘I promote animal Slavery’ started hopping on one foot, yelling in pain. The passerby just laughed at him. Gary pushed open the doors to the Station with his body, and walked right in. When the Secretary opened his mouth, he was interrupted before he’d even started by an irritated hiss that said ‘I don’t have time for this’. The Secretary’s mouth shut as quickly as it opened. The stupid Guards didn’t even notice him as Gary crawled right under them to the holding room. 'BANG! BANG! BANG! '''Gary assumed Patrick was trying to break the jail bars, which he really should be able too. Upon turning around the corner, he realized what was really going on. Patrick was banging his head against the stone wall. Figures. Officer Nancy noticed Garold Wilson Jr. and raised a black baton. Gary retreated into his shell and got out 200$ from his wallet (he was paid a monthly salary by the Noble’s Servants Society, NSS.), threw it at the floor, and meowed to Patrick. Patrick immediately stopped the head banging. “Hey Gary! What are you doing here? Oh, let me guess! You robbed a bank! You’re a bank robber, aren’t you?” Gary rolled his eyes, seized the keys from Nancy’s belt as she counted up the money, climbed up the bars, and inserted the correct key, and ''finally, turned it. The door swung open. Patrick swooped up Gary and laid him on his shoulders. Gary purred and closed his eyes. He could use the rest, this was definitely a good thank you. Patrick patted his head. “Thanks, Pal.” He started to walk off, before Nancy called out. “Don’t forget! You still got to come to court in four days!” Gary filed that away in his mind just in case Patrick would forget, as he probably would. “Now how about, before I take you home, we stop by the pet store and get some snail kibble? Turns out, I have 30$ in my pocket!” He whispered to his little meowing companion. Gary nodded eagerly, and decided that it was true, doing good things ''do ''get rewards. Category:The Many Experiences of Patrick Star Category:Episodes